


Drei Uhr morgens.

by Hawkins



Category: Not specified.
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkins/pseuds/Hawkins
Summary: Geschrieben wurde diese willkürliche Kurzgeschichte bereits Mitte Januar, um drei Uhr morgens, in einer Nacht auf einen Montag, in der ich nicht schlafen konnte. Bis heute verstaubte sie vergessen in einem unscheinbaren Ordner meines doch eher selten benutzten Laptops. Als fertig, vollständig oder gar hinreichend gut habe ich sie überhaupt nicht erst angesehen - es war einfach eine willkürliche Szene, die mir in den Kopf kam. Haltet mich nicht für merkwürdig dafür, dass selbst meine Geschichten außerhalb der Delvain Reihe eine m/m Note enthalten - diese Ideen lassen sich lediglich am besten niederschreiben, da ich genug Distanz zu ihnen habe.





	Drei Uhr morgens.

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben wurde diese willkürliche Kurzgeschichte bereits Mitte Januar, um drei Uhr morgens, in einer Nacht auf einen Montag, in der ich nicht schlafen konnte. Bis heute verstaubte sie vergessen in einem unscheinbaren Ordner meines doch eher selten benutzten Laptops. Als fertig, vollständig oder gar hinreichend gut habe ich sie überhaupt nicht erst angesehen - es war einfach eine willkürliche Szene, die mir in den Kopf kam. Haltet mich nicht für merkwürdig dafür, dass selbst meine Geschichten außerhalb der Delvain Reihe eine m/m Note enthalten - diese Ideen lassen sich lediglich am besten niederschreiben, da ich genug Distanz zu ihnen habe.

Die klägliche Musik eines sehr billigen Orchesters füllte die stickige Luft der engen Bar. Fred Zigler fragte sich, was er überhaupt hier tat – er war hier nie zuvor gewesen, und doch beoachtete er einen jungen Mann, zwei Tische entfernt von ihm an der Bar, dem er aus dem Theater am Goetheplatz nach der Vorstellung gefolgt war. Zigler wusste gar nicht, wieso eigentlich, er kannte ihn nicht, er hatte ihn überhaupt erst heute zum ersten Mal gesehen – ein schlanker Kerl mit weichen Gesichtszügen und etwas längerem, hellblonden Haar, dazu ein klassisch schwarzer Anzug, mit roter Krawatte und einem weißem Hemd darunter. Er war wohl ein paar Zentimeter größer als Fred, aber deutlich jünger – der Fremde hätte ein Student aus Ziglers Archäologiekurs an der Universität sein können. Nicht, dass Fred Zigler mit seinen 25 Jahren besonders alt wäre, aber er war nun schon einige Jahre länger Hilfskraft am Campus der Bremer Universität, welcher übrigens kein besonders schöner war.

Es war der Abend eines 31. Julis in fernerer Vergangenheit, ein Jubiläum für Fred, der nun schon sieben Jahre lang seinen Heimatkontinenten Amerika verlassen hatte, um ein wenig Ahnenforschung nach seinem Nachnamen anzustellen. Nach einem Jahr war ihm allerdings bereits die Lust gegangen, nach Hause zurückzukehren und er blieb im Norden Deutschlands, wo ihm an diesem signifikanten Tag Jonathan Kerro begegnen sollte, mehr oder minder durch Zufall. Sie hatten vielleicht in der Pause der “Faust” Vorstellung kurz einen Blick gewechselt. Fred hatte es daraufhin nicht lassen können, immer wieder zu Jonathans Sitz einige Reihen vor dem seinen hinüberzuschielen, ganz zum Verdruss seiner Begleitung, einer überaus extrovertierten deutschen Frau, die seine Unruhe zu bemerken schien, möglicherweise auch nur deshalb, weil er nicht auf ihren mehrfachen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl – oder fast schon eher einem Strommast, da selbst die Theaterbesucher hinter ihnen diese mitbekamen – reagierte und nicht einmal seinen Arm um sie legte. Er war ihr schließlich schließlich eilig entwischt, als sie noch ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und fand sich nun in einer schäbigen Bar irgendwo zwischen dem Schnorr und der Bötcherstraße wieder. Es war sichtlich noch die Altstadt, aber kein sehr schönes oder nahegelegenes Viertel, es tat eher sein Allerbestes, um wie “Schäbiger Stadtrand” zu wirken. Jonathan Kerro saß allein an der Bar und trank ein trübes Bier.

Auch er hatte sie vor einigen Monaten durch Zufall entdeckt, die Bar, nämlich als er sich nachts auf der Suche nach seiner Wohnung verlaufen hatte. Er wohnte noch nicht sehr lange hier und hatte in der Frühsommernacht beschlossen, einfach einen Spaziergang unter den Sternen zu machen, da sein Jetlag ihn sowieso wach halten würde. Tatsächlich war seine jetzige Wohnung nicht weit von der Bar entfernt und beinahe ebenso schäbig, aber dafür günstig und die Bar war meistens ruhig und sehr leer. Entgegen Mr Ziglers Vermutung, Jonathan hätte ihn nicht bemerkt, hatte er ihn sehr wohl im Auge gehabt, als der Herr im dunkelgrauen Anzug nach britischem Stil ihm nachgelaufen war und seit einigen Minuten nicht aus den Augen ließ.

 

“Kühle Nacht für die Jahreszeit, nicht wahr?”

Jonathan Kerro hatte den Mut gefasst, mit einem zweiten Bier den Ecktisch von Fred Zigler anzusteuern und ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Es war einfacher und angenehmer, als beide angenommen hätten – Ja, sagte Mr Zigler, das wäre es in Oklahoma dort, wo er herkäme, durchaus, doch hier in Norddeutschland, da wäre es wechselhaft. Jonathan erklärte ihm, dass er ebenfalls aus den Staaten käme, allerdings aus Montana. Es war nicht schwer, sich mit Jonathan Kerro zu unterhalten, er hatte eine angenehme Stimme und einen netten Humor, beide Männer begannen nach einiger Zeit, sich auf Englisch zu unterhalten, weil es doch immer schön war, sich nach langer Zeit wieder in der Muttersprache zu unterhalten. Fred Zigler hatte eine dunkle, etwas rauchige Stimme und schwarzes Haar, er war ein wenig braun gebrannt und trug eine runde Brille sowie einen Dreitagebart. Beide hatten klare, blaue Augen.

Nachdem das Bier getrunken und bezahlt war, beschlossen sie, noch einen Spaziergang unter dem Sternenhimmel zu machen. Ungeplant standen sie schließlich vor Fred Ziglers Wohnhaus, stiegen die Treppen zu seinem Appartment hinauf und durch die Eingangstür.

Mr Ziglers Wohnraum war schlicht eingerichtet, sehr weiß, ein paar staubige Holzregale mit vielen Büchern über Archäologie, eine saubere Küche.

Jonathan Kerro war vor seiner Abreise 21 Jahre alt geworden. Er hatte große, stechende Augen und darunter die die lilafarbenen Abzeichen vieler durchgemachten Nächte und Insomnia. Fred Ziglers Augen waren klein und schmal, er sah fast schon mongolisch damit aus.

Die beiden Herren im Anzug unterhielten sich noch in die Nacht hinein und Mr Zigler erfuhr, dass auch Kerro von einer – beziehungsweise, mehreren – weiblichen Begleitungen in das Theater geschleift wurde. Diese bestanden aus vier Kommiltoninnen, die den ausländischen Studenten in ihrem Germanistik-Kurs unglaublich süß fanden. Er wäre ihnen schon in der Pause entwischt, allerdings hatte ihn das Zusammentreffen mit Mr Zigler zurückgehalten.

Gegen drei Uhr morgens wurden die Männer stiller und sahen zunehmend aus dem Fenster, der bald aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Keiner von beiden dachte daran, Heim oder gar Schlafen zu gehen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich schließlich und eine unglaubliche elektrische Spannung überwältigte beide.

Mr Zigler küsste den Studenten schließlich einfach.


End file.
